The long term goal of this project is the development of new therapeutic strategies for the circumvention of drug resistance in human neoplasms. By first establishing the ability of the Differential Staining Cytotoxicity Assay to detect and circumvent drug resistance, Phase I will lay the foundation for clinical trials designed to apply individualized regimens for the effective treatment of refractory human malignancies. Therapies will be designed to incorporate synergistic interractions between cytotoxic and non-cytotoxic agents and to provide maximal protection to normal tissues. The ultimate goal will be to expand these studies into cooperative clinical trials and to refine the techniques and equipment used for eventual dissemination to the oncologic community at large.